Run and Hide
by AngelsXOfXHell
Summary: Sorry I'm redoing this summary! All demons have a destined mate weather they like it or not. Some are not always other demons. Sesshomaru must soon realize that he is no aception and take what is his. If not tragedy will strike them both mercilessly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own InuYasha, though I wish I did!

InuYasha; What? you wish you owned me!?

Me; Yes I wish I owned you. Im that desperate for companionship. Don't judge me!  
(T.T) tears*

InuYasha; It's not my fault you don't have a creative imagination and couldn't come up with me!

Me; Shut up you stupid half breed!

InuYasha; Dumb ass human!

Me; Please read the story while I silence this bad bad puppy!  
(sneaks up on InuYasha with rope and grins evilly)

I was walking down a cold lonely street. It appeared dark out but it was really only 4:00 p.m.  
I knew exactly where I was going because I have been going there for almost five years now. I didn't want to walk through those doors though because I knew what was waiting for me on the other side. Instead I blasted on my ipod and listened to Korn, while trying to ignore the relentless pouring of the rain beating down on my already bruised and tattered flesh.

My white t-shirt clung to my body and was so wet that it seemed to be transparent. Showing off my new bright red bra and pixie purple diamond belly button piercing I pulled my cold wet jacket closer to my body for some modesty.

The green pale mini skirt seemed to be frozen to my thighs as I made my stiff yet jello like legs obey me and proceeded down my gravel driveway. My overly sized mansion looked more like a haunted house that you would see in an old Dracula flick. The entire house was black and there were no lights on despite the fact that both Kagura and Naraku were home. (they are Rin's adoptive parrents)

The windows were all open and that left the black curtains to flutter freely in the rain storm also probably letting in the rain, but why would those two abusive drunks care? Yes we even had the black creepy and creaky iron gates and Gargoyles on either end of the twenty foot tall gate to prove that we weren't hospitable people. Honestly the only thing that was missing was the fact that the house didn't sit atop of a steep random hill!

Realizing that tonight the beatings would be worse than usual because both parents were home, I stopped on the porch and contemplated my plan on how to survive through this night.

Sorry, I know it was a lot shorter than what I had planned, but I believe this to be a good cut off point.  
I think the next chapter will be longer.  
Please Read & Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** No I do not own InuYasha.**

**InuYasha; (mumbles because he has my sock in his mouth and is tied up) help me!!!**

**Me; No one can save you now! You should not have insulted me... now I do own you dog breath!!**

**InuYasha; (flops around like a fish trying to get away.)**

**Me; hold still you'll only hurt yourself!**

**InuYasha; (slices through rope with claws)**

**Me; oh shit!**

**InuYasha; (grins evilly and picks up the rest of the rope)**

**Me; Please enjoy this chapter while I try to fend off mutt face! (ducks)**

Drawing out a deep breath, I cautiously opened the door and slid it shut silently behind me before flicking on the light switch. Regret soon washed over me as soon as the hallway light came on.

Their stood my mother and father no more than twelve feet away from me in our huge kitchen. Neither of us said a word but they smiled viciously. The only sounds that could be heard was the rumbling of the storm that raged on behind me and the crackling of my fathers knuckles.

My parents looked very similar, in fact they could have been passed off as identical twins! Both had very deep, blood red eyes and long jet black hair. They seemed to be the same height and were slim and healthy, not fat or skinny, the perfect size. Their personalities seemed to be just the same as well. Merciless and cruel hearted, not a kind bone in either of them. My mother, though, was a lot weaker and clumsy compared to my father. My father used to be an FBI terrorist interrogator a few years ago, which that job is the equivalent to torture. Point made he's great when it comes time for the 'punishments.'

I dared not move, let alone attempt to blink back the tears that threatened to fall from my dull brown eyes and cascade down my cheeks. I knew better than to run away to one of my friends' house. They would call the police, told them that I assaulted my mother after her simply asking where I was since I was late coming home from school. I would be found after a day or two. They would take on the roll of disappointed yet forgiving parents, the charges would be dropped, ( I would be to afraid to tell the police what was going on) once the police were gone the beatings would be even worse than what they would of originally had been.

I shuttered at the memory of that beating. I had absolutely no plan but as soon as my blue leather backpack hit the floor I took off like a bullet down the long corridor to my right and up the two flights of stairs. I took the steps two by two knowing that both of my parents were hot on my heels. I got to the top and raced passed the huge library, my fathers study, a few spare bedrooms, a bathroom and my old bed room.

Their was a huge spider plant on a tall white plaster pedestal to my left and I knocked it down behind me hoping it would give me some time. A heavy thud erupted from behind me two seconds later but I was too scared to look back and find out for sure. I finally made it to my destination as I flung open my bedroom door and tried to shut and lock it but before I could, my father threw himself into the door and knocked me down. I hit my head off the dresser but immediately got up and turned around. Backing up a few feet I felt my back hit my cold pink wall.

I was trapped. The beatings were going to be worse tonight because I ran. My mother was left to guard the door to keep me from getting away while my father chuckled maniacally and slowly approached me. His red eyes were gleaming with malice.

"Please just leave me alone!" I cried desperately.

"Not a chance darling. You have not received your punishment yet."

He laughed as if it were some sick inside joke.

"Tell me what I did to deserve such a punishment!" I demanded.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked sounding genuinely shocked.

I merely shook my head.

"Why it's quite simple my sweet. You were born."

I was completely disgusted with what I was hearing. They probably were never going to stop until I was dead! He lunged for me as I toppled over onto my Queen sized bed and out of the way. Surprisingly I got passed my mother but she recovered quickly from shock, grabbed a fistfulof my long dark brown hair and through me back into my so called fathers arms.

Tossing me back on my bed and climbing ontop of me, he repeadily punched me in the stomache. My heart sank when I heared him shout,

"Kagura don't just stand their, get the knife!" She nodded and ran down stairs.

"No Daddy please don't!" I screamed knowing all too well what was giong tto happen. He was going to create small little puncture wounds with the knife like the last three times it's been used. Small stabbings used to be his specialty, until he got fired for killing one of the terrorists that were brought in.

"Hold still you little bitch!" he grumbled ignoring my please, as the equally evil woman came running back in with the chef's knife from the kitchen.

"Keep her down!" he ordered while getting off of me and lying on his side beside me.

She happily did as she was told. Holding my arms above my head and slamming my legs down with her own to keep me from squirming. Naraku lifted the sharp pointy blade and ran it slowly and gently down the column of my burning throat. Then he waisted no time in pushing the sharp blade in to my bruised and pained belly. I let out an agonizing shriek...

**Ooo... Cliffy yay my first one go me!**

**Please give me your reviews! Criticism is highly apreciated. Be mean if you like but with intent on helping! toodles. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own InuYasha**_

**InuYasha; There ya go lil wench! (puts duct tape over my mouth)**

**InuYasha; Sorry, she's a little... tied up right now... happy reading while I go make some Ramen!**

but it never came. Instead I fell out of my seat. Looking at my surroundings slowly, I realized that I had once again, nodded off in History 12. It was as is I were reliving my last day, down to the details, in New York, and my last beating, before I packed my back pack and left.

I ran like hell until I came to my senses, hit the nearest bank and withdrew all the money in my private savings account that I had gathered within the last ten months and split town. As soon as I ate a burger and downed a large chocolate shake and large fry, (I hadn't eaten anything at all that day) I signaled a taxi and made my way to the air port.

I figured why just go to the next town and risk getting caught and brought back only to get more beatings, when I could just leave the state all together. Or better yet the country! So that's what I did. I took a couple of flights, a boat ride, and the awesome ass bullet train, and in a couple of days I found myself in Tokyo Japan.

My real father was Japanese, so I became quite fluent in the language over the years. Here I didn't have any family members to seek shelter from. Hence the point of running away. I had to depend on myself now, (not that I actually depended on Kagura and Naraku for anything) but that was how I wanted it. No more adults beating me or telling me what to do. It was only me and my $25,000 some odd dollars from my private bank account now.

I rented an apartment on the good side of Tokyo. Well the side with less demons anyway, and am in walking distance of my new school. Though I wasn't very keen n the fact that Shikon Private High school allowed demons, half demons, monks and priestesses to attend, I was very fortunate and grateful that I got accepted. It sucked having to wear uniforms though. How were people going to know my style and realize that I wasn't a snot nose prep right off the bat if I had to wear a stupid skimpy uniform?

In the long run I decided the hell with it. It's not like I would be making any friends any time soon any way. Well wasn't I wrong I did happen to make a friend on the first day of school and we have been hunky dory ever since, even though it was only the second week of school!

"Rin!" hissed my best and only friend Sango.

"I can't believe you fell asleep again!"

"Well, sorry I didn't sleep good at all last night." It wasn't a complete lie. I've been having dreams about my last day in New York every night for the past week now.

I put myself back up into my desk and proceeded to jot down last minute notes that were written in chicken scratch on the chalk board.

"You haven't been sleeping good for the last four days now?" asked the tall, long, bright coffee haired, matching Bambi eyed, eighteen year old girl.

"Yah," I said plainly just wanting to get my work completed before the bell rang for third period. I sat in the fifth/last row of twenty-five brown haired students. (since of coarse it's Japan, and you rarely see any red heads or blondes) All the girls basically looked alike as well. We all wore the above the knee length, ruffled, purple skirt and white buttoned up, long sleeved, silky dress shirt.

Long white stockings were also part of the ever so strict dress code, along with black flat Mary Janes. (Mary Janes are black buckled shiny shoes, just to let cha know) You had to wear the striped purple and white tie as well as no jewelry and no heavy make-up. Know one really payed any much attention to the last two rules though. I was great in school work wise and was never late for class and never showed any form of disrespect, but dress code wise I was considered quite the rebel.

Sango was I guess was drawn to my style the first day we met. I did wear the top and skirt, but wouldn't be caught dead in shiny dress shoes! Instead I wore my black fishnet stockings and black combat boots. I never went anywhere without my black and purple striped hoodie, and school was no acception. On my wrists adorned black and purple jelly bracelets. (if you haven't guessed by now, my favorite colors are black and purple)I also wore my black choker with a purple jewel that dangled down just a little bit.

I was never scolded for what I wore. If I had been told that I was in violation of the dress code I wouldn't change any way. The boys had to wear black slacks, white button up dress shirts, the school tie, black shined dress shoes, and a black suede jacket. They would remind you of the men in black if it weren't for the ties and the fact that their jackets were always opened. After about five minutes of entrancing note taking he bell rang signaling that it was time for next class.

Sango and my locker were side by side so we could talk and screw around until we had to head off to class.

"Hey, I know you haven't had much sleep lately but..." she paused a little hesitant to continue and rubbed the back of her neck while sideways glancing at the floor.

"No Sango I will not have sex with you!" I shouted randomly, trying in vain to sound appalled. We both burst out laughing and it continued while we were on our way to chemistry.

Technically Im a Jr. but I aced the entrance exams with flying colors like I knew I would and I was given all Sr. classes with a few college classes. I also take demonic choir and Im the only human in it! I have to start that class today. If it were my choice I wouldn't have taken the damn class, but sadly it wasn't my choice. Lunch is after this class, then it's demonic choir, after I head to mix gym, then it's dance. Yah Im sure to you it sounds like I have it made. Your not the ungraceful one that broke their arm in the third grade for having to jump off the back of the bus for a fire drill.

I have absolutely no coordination what so ever and I hate exercising, not that Im fat or even chubby by any means. I used to get hit on a lot the first week of school until everyone branded me as an out cast and an anti social freak.

"Come on seriously," continues my determined and bull headed friend.

"How about a sleep over tonight?" she asked while taking out her note book. I merely sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You mean you want to have a sleep over at my apartment right," I stated matter of factly.

"Well we could have had it at my house but theirs renovations going on and I don't want us to be in the way."

"Would it just be the two of us?" I asked politely like I didn't already know that she wanted to invite over a few more of her friends.

"I was kinda hoping to invite Kagome and Ayame, but yah it could just be the two of us."

Fear automatically welled up in the pit of my stomach. I guess meeting Kagome wouldn't be such a bad idea. I actually wanted to met her. Her being a priestess and all was fine with me but Ayame on the other hand... I didn't want to think about her right now. I probably had until tomorrow night to give Sango my answer.

"Alright class open your book up to page 291, read the chapter than answer the questions one through seven that are on the board," yawned Totosai Sensei. I completely submerged myself in my work and only occasionally stared off into space. The wall held graphs, charts, scientific tables and a digital clock above the intercom that read 11:23 a.m.

Totosai was an old, lazy, bug eyed man, with a bald head and a short temper. Speaking of short tempered, I did manage to make a few enemies already. Kikyou Oshiro, she's as mean and skanky as they come. Sure she has a gorgeous body in a horny hooker kind of way, it's not like it was something to be jealous about. I heard she's so stuck up her own ass that she has all but declared herself Queen of the school! Not that I judge others based on what I have heard. I found out first hand on how much of a bitch she is.

Any way,as I was finishing up the last sentence of the last question, there was a startling knock on the door that shattered the silence. As well as Sango and everyone else my attention immediately shot to said door. The bald headed bug eyed teacher opened the door and in walked...

**Hmmm... well what do you think? I apologize if it was boring but in the first review I got, suggested to take time and add more detail. Well I hope this was okay! The next chapter will be more exciting I hope! As always all questions, comments, concerns, insults, and criticism is highly appreciated!!**

**And sorry for all he Kikyou lovers!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha**_

**InuYasha; Damn right you don't own me!**

**Me; Shut up you mutt!! **

**Sesshomaru; Silence the both of you...(eating InuYasha's Ramen while watching T.V.)**

**Me; You can't tell me what to do Sessh! (struggling trying to get out of rope)**

**Sesshomaru; I believe I just did**

**InuYasha;Ooh he just told you!**

**Sesshomaru; Shut up Mr. Poop Face!**

**Me/Inuyasha; ...**

**Sesshomaru; Yah I WENT THEIR BELIEVE IT!! enjoy the story you mortal fools...**

...the creepiest demon I have ever seen! He was quite tall with long flowing silver hair, and golden orbs that looked like they would be worth a fortune. The school uniform didn't suite his body apparently because it didn't look like it had been pressed nor ironed in the last past few weeks.

I noticed that both his hands were clawed as he shook the teachers' hand with mild disinterest. He had fairly tan skin. That was the only thing that kept me from trying to tell my self that the new kid was an albino and not a demon. Totosai Sensei explained to the new student that hats were not permitted in class and as he took it off the boy's head, everyone, including myself, gasped. For on the top of his head their appeared as plain as day, two, triangle dog shaped, ears!

Feeling my stomach churn immediately, and a light headed sensation, I grabbed onto my all knowing friend for support. Demons were not allowed to take chemistry. It was a human class, but their were no rules that kept half demons from learning the subject.

"Hello, you must be InuYasha. I've been wondering when you would be allowed to come."

"The papers were a hassle, and the principal threw a fit, but were all mixed up for other classes any way, so what's the big deal letting half demons in?"

The conversation that went on between them didn't make me feel the least bit better. I tried to suck it up and deal with it the best I could. If I couldn't handle sharing a class with a single half demon and the rest with all humans, then how the hell was I supposed to deal with demonic choir? Still I couldn't keep the room from spinning around me.

"Hey Rin, don't worry, you'll be fine," soothed Sango as soon as she noticed my erratic breathing.

I made no attempt to open my eyes or to release my grip let alone move my head from her the comfort of her shoulder. Sang knew of my fear of demons. I told her on our first sleep over last weekend because I felt an immediate connection with her.

"Well here is the assignment for tonight, please feel free to sit wherever there is an open desk," said Totosai before he went back to his desk to do not a damn thing.

I noticed all the starry eyed gazes and drools he was getting from all the girls and couldn't help but pull a look of disgust upon my face. All I could hear was his soft foot steps approaching slowly (I still had my eyes closed) and the pounding of drums in my chest that was called my heart. I clenched my poor friends' arm tighter as the sound of his feet stopped and close to us as well. Suddenly I wished I were obese and took up more room at the tall, long black table and had to sit on two gray stools, instead of just one so their wouldn't be an empty one for him to pull up to.

My breath hitched in my throat as I head slight shuffling of a seat but didn't feel Sango move except the smoothing of my long, chocolate, silky, hair.

"It's alright hun, open your eyes," I heard her soft voice whisper.

"Where is he sitting?" I asked in a barely audible tone.

"Don't freak out okay, but he's sitting right in front of you."

I hesitated not wanting to look up but gathered the littler courage I had and peeked out through my left eye.

It was just as she had said, the half demon named InuYasha was sitting right in front of me. I tensed for a moment then tried with all my might to relax. Finally I managed to release my friend and was able to sit up on my own. That was until said boy reached up in a stretch and became uncomfortably close to me. Panic overwhelmed me and I screamed in fear as I ran out the door with a frantic Sango behind me. I couldn't stop the bile than made it's way up to my throat and I made my way to the nearest bathroom, burst through the stall, and relieved myself just in time.

When I felt my best friend patting my back like a mother would for their sick child, another wave of sickness flowed out of me. We sat there in the handicap stall for a couple of minutes so I could catch my breath. Neither of us spoke when I made my way to the sink and rinsed out my mouth, but Sango hugged me for another moment than gave me a piece of winter fresh gum.

"It's a wonder why you enrolled in this school sweet heart."

"I thought I would be able to handle it, the accident happened years ago," I sobbed knowing that she knew what accident I was referring to.

"Yah well sometimes these things just happen. Come on we better head back to class before that old buzzard of a teacher has an egg!" We went back to class and of coarse were met with mumbles of things like, "freak" and "what a nut case!" I get these insults all the time anyway so it didn't really bother me today. There was an involuntary shiver that ran threw me as the guy of my fears stared at me strangely as I passed by. His honey like smoldering gaze almost made me run for the hills again. I would have turned tail and ran too if it wasn't for the fact that Sango had a vice grip on my arm. I gave her my oh-so-famous pout that could melt anyones heart.

Sadly it didn't faze her one bit. Instead she gently pushed me down into my seat and continued with her work. I merely sat and stared at the clock until I felt myself being stared at.

"Im sorry if I scared you," came the gruff and slightly raspy voice of the half demon.

I was speechless and had no clue what to say, thank goodness Sango always did.

"Yah, about that incident," she started but the half- InuYasha raised up a hand as to wave the explanation away.

"Don't worry about it. I send girls screaming in fear all the time, Im used to it by now." He laughed as if it were no big deal.

"No really," she continued, "she just has a phobia with demons all together, it's nothing against you at all!"

"Why enroll in a school that is filled with demons to begin with?" he asked while looking at me like I was an idiot. Well me being the impulsive person I am hissed, "none of your damn business you stupid half breed mutt!"

Thank god the bell rang or he probably would have sliced and diced me right then and their. Picking up my stuff and rushing out after grabbing the homework assignment I ran to my locker and Sango and I walked to the cafeteria together. I walked over and sat down at our usual table in the back corner, and waited for Sango to get her lunch. I hate eating cafeteria food and Im trying to lose weight anyway so I didn't join her in line. I just took out my book, Vampire Diaries from my black and purple flowered backpack and continued reading.

But of coarse, as the fates would allow it, I was interrupted by none other than Kikyou Oshiro.

"Hello Rin. I see your crazy as ever. You freaked out just because the new guy in your class stretched huh?" I, for the second time today, and Im sure it wouldn't be the last, stood up for myself.

**I apologize once again for the short chapter!! I guess this one was really no better than the last but Im having a bit of writers block, please send me suggestions!! **

**Read and Review please and thank you!**

**Perhaps I should stop with the random conversations at the beginning... please tell me if i should keep them or not!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm-mm....**

**Yes I think I will stop with the weird conversations at the beginning.**

**Please enjoy!**

Quite literally I stood up for my self. Yah Im a chicken and Im not going to tell off the principals granddaughter thats for sure. So I stood up and was about to walk away when Kikyou extended her hand and offered me a crème colored envelope.

Noticing the suspicion clear on my face the preppy priestess shrugged and sighed.

"You should consider your self lucky to get one. Honestly I don't understand what he sees in you," she huffed and walked off.

Taking the envelope that she set down on the table in front of me I read in big fancy lettering,

"Rin Onigumo."

I automatically knew what was in the envelope. The whole school has been talking about it all day and I have already seen about a dozen or so people with the same kind of envelope. I decided to tear it open any way although I had the biggest hunch that it was some lame joke.

Sure enough it was no joke. The invitation was hand written in a very neat cursive.

Event: Pool party

Host: InuYasha Takashi

Date: Saturday night

Time: 6P.M. to 2A.M.

Street Name: Debbe Lane

Number for directions: (195) 727-5493 ask for Sesshomaru

"Oh so you just got yours great!" squealed my best friend as she came up to me with the usual lunch in hand. (a chicken salad and orange juice with an oatmeal raisin cookie)

"You got one too?" I asked not really all that shocked.

"Yah so I was wondering today after school we could go to the mall and get a bathing suit."

"Well I already have a bathing suit," I said remembering the one I have had for years that still fit pretty good despite my breast situation, which I had a lot of for my size.

"No way in hell are you going to wear that plain black one piece!"

I knew that Sango's word was final on that matter, especially when she gave me that commanding tone.

"Besides, when's the last time we had a girl's night out?"

"Last weekend, remember you made me by this really expensive party dress that I'll probably never end up wearing."

"Oh come on it's really pretty and you don't have any party dresses and it wasn't all that expensive!"

Sighing and rolling my eyes as a sign of defeat she jumped up and down, giggled then hugged me tightly.

"Thank you! I promise you'll have a blast."

"Sure sure," I groaned as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that it was time for next period which just so happened to be gym.

A class where all the different races are mixed up. Great I knew with my clumsiness that I was just an accident waiting to happen.

**Once again another short chapter...**

**Sorry Im not in the best of moods today **

**Please read and review**

**I noticed that I didn't give Rin a last name yet so I did in this chapter./ Really sorry about all the spelling errors in previous chapters as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rin why don't you do something instead of just standing there!" shouted Ms. Suki.

The middle aged gym teacher was rumored to have way to much testosterone and was very mean.

Im playing defense in soccer and the balls been over on the other side ever since the game first started, there isn't any thing for me to do and I wouldn't want to jinx my team.

Besides most of the players on my team are all demons and are fully capable of kicking ass with out me getting in the way but it's not like Im going to point out the obvious to coach.

All seemed good and there was only like ten minutes left of class before the bell rang. Of coarse the ball came flying my way and I was probably expected to kick it or something and maybe I would have if it hadn't of been so high and hit me in the head.

It didn't hurt as much as it did surprise me and thats the reason why I fell backwards and twisted my ankle. The sharp pain was unbearable and normally I would have screamed bloody murder but I didn't want my class mates to think I was a weakling on top of being a freak like most of them thought.

Sango and a random girl with red haired pig tails and green eyes came running up to me.

"Oh Rinny are you okay?" asked the familiar girl.

"Yah I think so, let me see if I can stand." Trying to get to my feet with the assistance of the girls but to no avail another dose of pain shot through me and they put me back on the floor.

"Oh Rin your bleeding..." whispered Sango as she pointed out the crimson liquid that was running down my leg.

Just then I got all woozy and my vision started to fog. Then someone let out an ear piercing shriek and my world went dark.

**Sesshomaru's Point of **

I saw some pathetic human had fainted as I walked into the gymnasium. Surprisingly it wasn't from my presents because she hadn't even seen me yet. I could almost taste the coppery sensation that was radiating from her and I knew immediately that it was blood.

If I were lesser demon I would have sighed and rolled my eyes. Humans faint nearly every day in gym class from the stress of being around so many demons.

It would actually amuse me if it didn't happen so often. Just as I was about to go in the locker room and change coach called my name.

"Sesshomaru Takashi how kind of you to grace us with your arrival," she boomed in an all to sarcastic tone.

"Since your forty five minutes late Im sure you wouldn't mind taking Miss Onigumo to the infirmary now would you?"

"No Ma'am," I seethed.

Everyone was well informed on my opinion of humans and here this cow orders me to take it to the nurse. That means I have to touch it! My Father would be hearing of this mark my words.

I took the petite five foot five unconscious woman from Ayame and Sango and carried her bridal style out of the gym.

"Ms. Suki I should probably go with them Rin has-" Sango started.

"No Sesshomaru is more than capable of staying with Rin until she wakes up," interrupted the coach.

"Fifty laps when you return Takashi!" she shouted just as I was headed out the door. Oh yes m father will be hearing about this!

_In the infirmary**********************************************************************_

Nurse Joy was shocked to say the least when she saw me enter with a passed out class mate in my arms, let alone a human girl. The light blue haired, sapphire eyed tall demon took the woman from me quickly and set her down on the cot nearest to her desk since she didn't have any other patience to handle at the moment.

"Thank you Sesshomaru I have it from here you may go back to class now," she smiled politely as she expected me to leave.

"Coach Suki told me to wait until she woke up to make sure she was alright."

"Very well then," she sighed.

Taking the cool light brown leather chair closest to me I sat down and assessed the woman I was told to wait for. She was very plain looking, and yet...beautiful. There were hundreds of girls with the same features as her at Shikon High, but this one was slightly different.

**Back to **

My vision slowly started to come back to me. I must be in the infirmary but I have no clue how I got here. The last thing I remember was seeing blood from a scrape on my knee and feeling woozy then nothing.

"It's about time you woke up," came a deep baritone and unfamiliar voice that for some reason gave me goose bumps.

What I saw was not much but I could make out the stiff posture and silver long hair.

"Are you an angel?" I rasped not sounding like my self at all. My answer didn't come but my vision did and I realized how stupid I had been for thinking he was a servant of God.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I had the chance to panic the nurse came over and asked how I was doing.

"Get that thing away from me!" I screamed while jumping up and despite the pain in my ankle almost ran out the door, but two muscular warm tight arms wrapped themselves securely around me.

"Stay a while please sweet heart you need some rest and I would like to check your vitals."

"No please get that demon away from me!"

"Rin this is Sesshomaru he's the one that brought you here sweetheart," she said calmly trying to explain the situation. Then it sank in.

"Oh my God it touched me!" I shrieked horrified. I swear I saw a slight glimmer of amusement on the monster's face despite his hard demeanor.

Sesshomaru I think you ought to go to class now. Here I'll write you a late pass." Nurse Joy got up from the seat she was in and went back over to her desk and filled out a late pass for the scary looking dude.

"See you in class," he grinned at me evilly flashing a set of pearly white teeth my way.

My heart sank when those words had set in. He was going to be in my next period class, Demonic Choir!

Nurse Joy then reproached me and checked my vitals to make sure that I wouldn't pass out again, put a cast on my ankle, and gave me an ice pack and a pair of wooden crutches.

"You know Hun Im a demon my self why aren't you afraid of me?" she asked as she wrote me down a pass and handed me a glass of orange juice.

"You help people," I shrugged nonchalantly not even needing a moment to think of why I wasn't afraid of her.

"Well Sesshomaru helped you as well sweetheart but your still afraid of him," she stated pointing out the obvious.

"Female demons are far less scary than male demons especially one that looks like that!" I shouted remembering his beauty and menacing smile then shivered involuntarily.

"I think you'll find your self quite surprised then my dear."

I shrugged once more and hobbled off to class.

I walked even slower than what I was expected to in crutches dreading the next class. The one with at least 100 demons and a lone human, me!

**Sesshomaru's Point of View00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She paled as she came through the double doors of the auditorium.

I felt a smile of amusement cross my lips and turned away from her.

"Ms. Onigumo you are extremely late would you mind coming up on stage in front of the class to try out for Christen in the Phantom of the Opera musical?" the choir teacher asked.

The look on her face was priceless and I actually felt bad for the poor human.

"Do I have to Sir?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you have too! Everyone has too!" he shouted at her profusely.

It looked like she was going to cry again so I got up and walked over to her to help her stay on her feet. That and I wanted to scare the hell out of her, and she wouldn't have a choice but to hold on to me unless she wanted to pass out again.

I smiled at her fearful expression and led her up the stairs to the stage. Handing her my copy of music to borrow I remained with her to make sure she would be alright, not that I really cared.

"Takashi take a seat unless you would like to be her phantom," the long haired blood red eyed Mr. Tyuya demanded. A ton of giggles erupted from the other students. Just to spite the ignorant ass I stayed up there and we shared my music.

To my surprise, despite her obvious fear of demons and broken ankle her voice was void of cracks and it was as if her voice belonged to an angel. I was so captivated by her that I was late on my part but nailed it perfectly.

Everyone including Mr. Tyuya stared at her openly as well as every one else, including me. We ended the song with a bang and all the others roared with applause.

Rin stood beside me, with her face as red hot as a tomato, so was Mr. Tyuya, but for a completely different reason.

"Forgive me Ms. Mina but it seems that we now have a new Christen," he mumbled underneath his breath.

"No S-sir reealy I-I don't t want the p-part!" she stuttered.

"Too bad Ms. Onigumo but this is a country musical competition and as the teacher I feel that you would be the most qualified. Now both of you take your seat!" he demanded.

I helped Rin back down and showed her to the only available seat left which was on the end in the middle next to me.

The skinney, blonde haired, blue eyed Mina Courtez was glaring daggers at me, but I ignored her with great ease. To be honest I hate the high pitched skanky Mina with all my being but to be called her boy friend does have it's advantages I suppose.

Well only one really and that's so girls will stop stalking me and leaving me love letters in my locker. I mean how the hell do they get in my locker to begin with it's not like I ever gave anyone my combination.

Mina expects to much from me as well. Why would I want to be around her after school? I hate texting it drives me insane. She also wants my cell phone number too. I hate holding her hand the grip is too tight. I think I may end it soon and go on to someone else.

"Alright everyone warm ups!" shouted Mr. Tyuya and the class began.

**Back to Rin000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Oh my god that was so scary! Thank God I don't mind solo's or I would have completely lost it up there.

I was just getting over the shock of being in a class with all demons and no Sango to protect me. Now Im sitting next to a demon that touched me and god only knows what else!

We began with warm ups though these weren't exactly normal we all had to break crystal glass with our high pitched singing which I've only ever done once!

Sesshomaru's voice was amazing along with everyone else's but to me his stood out the most. Most everyone broke their glass with in the first minute but of course I couldn't and Mr. Tyuya told me to work on it at home.

Ten minutes into class Sesshomaru got up and walked out of the auditorium, finally it felt like I could breathe!

"If you would like to keep that pretty face of yours I suggest that you stay away from my Sesshomaru!"

she hissed keeping her voice real low.

"Look," I started feeling a boost of confidence suddenly.

"I don't plan on being any where near _your _Sesshomaru after today but I can be near him if I want to." The look on her face made me think that she was going to punch me or scream either one would have hurt.

"Leave her alone," came the deep baritone voice of Sesshomaru as he sat back down in between us and handed me a black leather music folder.


	8. Chapter 8

The last bell of the day rang and it seemed like it took forever. Some how I managed to make it through the day without getting hurt. Well except for my ankle any ways, but that didn't count since it was my own fault.

I waited for every one to pile out before I got up and made it to my bus. Once I finally got out there the doors were closing and they were taking off.

"No damn it!" I shouted in frustration.

It looked like I was walking for a few miles.

Just to make matters a hell of a lot worse, thunder erupted and it began to down pour.

Trudging along the street with my crutches I felt like an idiot for not waving down a taxi but thinking now since Im already depressed where my life went wrong.

_I was seven years old and had just finished eating dinner and putting my dish in the sink for Mommy to wash up when the door bell rang. My tall, feminine, long brown haired, blue eyed, Mommy stopped what she was doing and gave Daddy a concerned look that I didn't understand. _

_He put the Sunday paper down and got up from the couch to look out the living room window to see who was at the door._

_My seventeen year old brother got ever so slightly closer to me as if to shield me from something._

_My Fathers eyes almost bugged out of his head in alarm._

"_Daddy what is it?" I asked feeling a weird sensation in my tummy._

"_Katan take your sister and hide in the pantry," whispered my father as he ignored my question._

_Mommy's eyes were brimming with tears as she hugged and kissed us both quickly and opened up the pantry closet._

_Looking through the wooden slits in the dark and cramped closet I saw Daddy go open the front door to let in two tall and burley dark haired men that were wearing funny looking carnival masks with rosy red cheeks slitted eyes and big grins. It also had on black suits like the FBI would wear._

"_Where is it?" asked the one on the left._

"_It's not here we got rid of it," answered my father._

"_Liar," accused the one on the right as he pulled out a black gun from inside his jacket and shot daddy with it. I opened my mouth to let out a shocked scream but it didn't come out because Katan through his hand over it cutting off my shriek._

_Daddy fell limp to the floor and Mommy ran to his side but she was shot as well. _

_My silent sobs filled my brother's hand._

"_Search the house, it has to be here somewhere," ordered the man on the left again._

_They both split up. The man on the right ran up stairs I assume to check all the rooms for what ever it is that they wanted. _

_Tears flowed down my face as my eyes stayed locked on to Mommy and Daddy laying dead on the floor. I only took my eyes off them long enough to realize that the man that stayed down stairs was coming right for us!_

_I gasped which gave us away. Katan pushed me behind a tall stack of canned veggies two seconds before the pantry door was opened and he was ripped out of our hiding spot._

_I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut as another tear streaked down._

"_Where is it boy?" the man shouted as he shook my brother forcefully._

"_It's not here," he answered emotionlessly._

_The other man from up stairs came down and shook his head._

"_Where did they send it to then?" he hissed out impatiently while tightening his hold on my brother's throat._

"_North Korea!" he choked out._

"_Good boy," said the man blankly as he tossed him to the ground and shot him twice in the chest._

_I did all I could just to keep silent._

"_What do we do now boss?" asked the man that was up stairs._

"_We get our fake pass ports to North Korea," he answered simply._

"_But first," he continued, "We burn the house down."_

_They both disappeared for a minute and returned with red plastic jugs filled with gasoline. One of the men went back up stairs and the one down stairs slashed gasoline in the pantry and some of the disgusting smelling liquid got on me. _

_Then he sloshed the couch and living room and through matches in the spots as well as in the pantry where I was!_

_The other man came back down and the both ran out of the house and in no time flat I heard the squealing of their tires taking off down the road._

_The fire had grown and I could barely see or breathe._

_I didn't want to get burned but nor did I want to die so I sucked up my courage and jumped through the flames feeling it lick painfully at my flesh and slightly tear away at my new dress that I got last month for my birthday._

_I ran through the mansion in my sore bare feet trying to get to the back door since the front was shrouded by flames that wanted nothing more than to burn me alive._

_I came in sight of the door and a selfish new hope filed me briefly as I sighed in relief at it not being blocked by the scorching hot flames._

_I didn't notice the huge lamp to my left crashing down right above me until it was far to late and it knock me on the head. I got dizzy and my world went dark._

_I had a terrible headache when I woke up. It took me awhile to realize that I was in the hospital. The plain white walls that surrounded me on all four sides should have been a dead give away but I was too out of it._

_A pretty female, red haired, brown eyed, doctor came in and told me that the fire fighters found me out on my front lawn and brought me here immediately._

_She unhooked me from the IV that was feeding me since I was apparently unconscious for two days, gave me a meal and I told the police every thing that I could concerning the house fire and that masked men killed my family._

_After another day in the hospital for my wounds to heal they asked if I had any family that I knew of._

_I told them of my aunt and uncle, my uncle being on my father's side, and they found their number and explained to them the situation. They lived in the U.S, New York city to be exact and said it would take them at least a day to get here but that they were on their way to get me non-the-less._

_I had only met them one other time in my life which was Christmas and I barely remember it. I remember the cool toys that I got but don't remember what they do for work, and neither of them seemed to be very nice. _

_I remember aunt Kagura freaking out when I hugged her in thanks for the Christmas gifts._

_The next day they arrived and we went shopping and they got me all kinds of new and pretty clothes that I loved, before we went back to New York. They lived in a mansion about the size of mine but sort of creepier._

_I learned that uncle Naraku was a top notch business man and owned Sony Industries and large stock in successful companies from around the world, aunt Kagura was a really good lawyer. I had a room all to my self on the second floor. It was almost like the bed room at my old house just less decorated though it was far from boring._

_They didn't talk much and we never had dinner together. They were always either working till real late or went out for dinner and left me home alone with he Nanny. _

_I didn't mind at all. I thought that this just must be the way that they cope with the loss of a dear family member._

_Sure I was neglected and had to enroll my self in school. I had to ask for new clothes when I was nine because of my growth spurts and uncle Naraku just through me a credit card with his name on it and told me to go get them my self, but it's not like they hurt me or called names or stuff like that._

_I never had another Christmas or birthday and we never talked about mom or dad or Katen again._

_I was also yelled at for going in their room in the middle of the night for being afraid of thunder storms and was never told, "I love you," before bed, but I soon grew out of needing those things any way._

_It was when I turned sixteen when things went down hill. I applied at Wendy's from across the street and was on track and had excellent grades in school and a lot of really good friends._

_My school and social life was great but sometimes in the middle of the night Naraku and Kagura would come home blasted drunk and grab me from bed and beat the hell out of me._

_They remembered everything the next morning but didn't apologize or tell me what I did wrong in order to deserve the beating. In fact they acted as if nothing was wrong and went to work as they always did._

_About six months later (I haven't gotten a beaten since) they decided to legally adopt me and thus inherited the money to the college fund my parents saved for me and spent it on only God knows what._

_Any way a while later down the road the beating started up again and got even worse._

_They hit me so hard with blunt objects like a glass or plate that it knocked me out cold._

_I was kicked and burned almost daily and was too distracted by knowing what was waiting for me when I got home to concentrate on hanging with my friends and soon we drifted apart._

_My grades got bad and I couldn't do my home work because I was too worried about the pain of my next beating._

_It soon turned into pure torture. I was bound and gaged some nights, choked to almost the point of passing out then either burned the the built in car lighter or they cut odd shapes into me with a kitchen knife._

_That lasted until a few months after my seventeenth birthday and then they just started stabbing me until I got sick from too much blood loss. They would then take me to the hospital and make up some excuse about me having an abusive boyfriend._

_The doctors would patch me up and then send me on my way. Kagura and Naraku would then wait until my wounds had almost healed and the do it all over again just for the hell of it. I don't know why they didn't kill me._

_Though I ran away with all the money I saved up from my job at Wendy's it seemed like I would never stop being afraid of half demons and demons alike. Naraku was a half demon and Kagura was a full demon. Naraku was adopted he is not any blood relation at all. _

_Shikon Private High was apparently proof of that._

It's not like Im a freshmen and just starting out so a year here I suppose wouldn't be all that bad and the I could move on and get my business degree and open up that cool coffee shop that I always wanted to.

That is of course if the person in the black window tinted silver ferrari that's been fallowing me for the past half hour doesn't decide to pull over and kidnap me first.


	9. Chapter 9

The sleek silver vehicle got closer and closer to me and I was just about to enter into a cafe when it pulled right up beside me and the windows rolled down.

In side was the beautiful, silver haired, golden eyed, magenta stripped, Sesshomaru Takashi.

"Would you like a ride?" he asked while the door opened slowly with the push of a button on the drivers side door.

"Are you stalking me!?" I asked furiously and ignored his question.

"Do I look like a stalker to you? Get in."

"No I want some coffee!" I shouted at him partially due to the pounding of the rain and the other part due to Linkin Park blasting in his radio.

"Very well then," he mumbled to him self as he drove around the corner and parked.

I waited for him out of curiosity, nothing else.

"After you," he gestured towards the door while waiting for me to enter.

"Welcome to 'Death by Caffeine' how are you doing today?" asked the scrawny, acned teen aged boy.

"I've been better." I replied sharply as I took out a $10 from my wallet and gave a quick glance to Sesshomaru.

"A large triple chocolate strawberry and mint macchiato with whipped crème and caramel drizzle please." I said giving my order.

The cashier nodded while pressing all of the necessary buttons.

"And for you sir?" he asked Sesshomaru and looking up.

"A large black hazelnut," he replied curtly.

The cashier read back the order to us and got us our drinks.

"Is this on one bill or seperate?" he asked while looking at the both of us in question.

"Two," I answered with out needing to think.

"One," said Sesshomaru as he pulled out his wallet and reached in and grabbed a black visa credit card and handed it to the man.

"I'm sorry sir your card has been denied," said the cashier while handing back his card.

Sesshomaru didn't say any thing nut pulled out a fifty dollar bill instead!

The cashier processed the money and was about to hand back the change when Sesshomaru said to keep it.

'Wow this dude must be loaded!' I thought to my self as we grabbed a tall metal stool and sat around a little tall metal table and I stared out the window.

"Why were you walking in the rain?" asked the annoyingly handsome demon as he sipped from his coffee.

"Because I enjoy getting cold's!" I answered sarcastically.

"Why didn't you flag down a taxi or something?" he continued not seeming in the least bit unnerved by my hostility.

I shrugged, "I needed some time to think and walking helps clear my mind. Sure it was pouring out but it helped," I answered honestly.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he asked again.

I flinched at the question hoping it wouldn't be brought up.

"I have a phobia of demons and half demons."

"Why they have been around a lot longer than the human race has I figured all humans would feel fine around them."

"What is this twenty questions or something?" I asked feeling defensive. I probably wouldn't have had a problem with the if I wasn't abused by them for most of my life.

"I suppose I find you intriguing and I want to know a bit more about you," he answered calmly while finishing his coffee.

"How do you find me intriguing I'm a complete bitch to you?" I asked feeling a bit guilty for being so mean and defensive towards him.

"Exactly, most girls demon or not through them selves at me when ever they see me or try to seduce me. You are different and I believe it to be quite refreshing."

A thought came to my mind and I decided to play with it.

"Well you better stop buying me coffee and offering me rides home or I won't be afraid of you any more," I smiled while finishing my macchiato.

**Sesshomaru's Point of view00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'I wouldn't mind seeing her smile like that more often,' I couldn't help but smile to myself as well when I thought of this to myself.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I just thought that it was odd that you were to begin with," I explained.

"Well like I said, it's a phobia I'm not just afraid of you but all demons and half demons," she sighed while looking out the window trying to avoid my gaze.

"You seem to be okay around me now," I pointed out.

"Yes well you sort of forced me to relax around you. Plus this is a public place so if you try anything I can just make a scene and have your ass arrested," she laughed.

"So does this mean that you won't accept a ride home from me?" I asked not fully aware of why I was so drawn to this human to begin with.

"Well as long as you promise not to kidnap me I guess it wouldn't hurt."

We laughed together on that for a moment. I can't believe I don't find this human to be repulsive in the slightest bit. Any one who knows me or are even aquatinted with me know of my disgust for the human race. And yet I suppose.....

'What the hell am I thinking? When the hell did I become like my Father?'

I'll give this pathetic stuttering human a ride home like I offered but that will be that. I would rather die than to befriend a second rate species!

"Very well then. I will pull the car around and come back in to get you," I stated returning to my cold and expressionless self.

**Back to Rin000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I guess he's not all that bad. Maybe void of emotion at first but me freaking out over his presence wasn't the most comforting nor kind thing I could have done either.

Just maybe I could make a friend out of this guy.

'Wait what the hell am I thinking! I've sat and talked with this guy for what twenty minutes!' I thought while looking at my watch.

'Wow okay we've been talking and laughing our asses off about nothing for like two hours,' but it's not like we're going to have lunch together or hang out after school or anything. Sure he bought me coffee and he's giving me a ride home but it's not like it's going to happen all the time.'

Arguing with my self in my head would get me know where with realizing that this guy may not be so bad but I'm not going to go out of my way to talk to this guy.

After throwing away my empty styrofoam coffee cup I grabbed my crutches and waited outside for the car to pull out to the front.

Sesshomaru got out and took my crutched to put them in the back, not that there was very much of a back due to the car not having a back seat, and came back around to make sure I didn't hurt myself while getting in since the car was pretty low.

"Thank you," I mumbled in embarrassment, feeling my cheeks get hot as he got around to his side, climbed in and we sped off.

The silence between us was fine, not like that awkward kind or thing but I notice he had a CD in the player and I wanted to find out what he liked for music.

"May I turn on what ever is playing?" I asked kindly with puppy dog eyes just in case he decided to steal a glance at me.

Sighing but not looking my way he said, "As long as you don't mind Korn."

Was this guy for real?

"I love Korn," I reassured while turning it on and up.

I can never be completely positive but I believe I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up into a small smile when I started singing along to Freak on a Leash.

Yah he smiled plenty of times in the cafe but this one seemed pure and not just out of kindness.

After a few moments his cell phone buzzed and I turned the music off quickly.

"Why did you call off further usage of my credit card?" he answered instead of a polite "hello?"

"You know InuYasha's the one that maxes it out all the the time not me."

InuYasha? I thought to myself.

How is this guy related to InuYasha? He's a full demon while InuYasha in but a half demon. Not that I'm discriminating, I hate both race just as equally as the other, but still.

"Very well then Father I shall be there shortly," he answered before hanging up.

"How do you know InuYasha?" I asked while trying to sound like I wasn't prying but still curious all the same.

"Do you mind if we take a slight detour?" he asked ignoring my question.

"Ummm.... sure why not?" I said giving him the benefit of the doubt.

We were almost to the road that led to my house when we took a sharp left and booked it down Debbie Lane then we came to the most gorgeous house scratch that mansion I had ever seen in my life! The road it's self looked oddly familiar but the mansion was a one of a kind!

"Wow impressive," is all I could say as I dreaded the walk up the Cinderella steps. In fact it kind of looked like the castle from the movie 'Cinderella.'

"Yes my Step Mother is 35 and she is as obsessed as a seven year old over Cinderella," he answered as if reading my mind.

"I don't have to walk up the stairs do I?" I asked while giving him a concerned look. Those would take me twenty minutes at least!

"No the stairs are mostly for decoration and for then My Mother throws random balls and the guests take the stairs because they don't know of the elevator around the corner," he explained while leading me to the side of the house after parking his car in the stock garage of foreign shiny sports cars.

The elevator had the usual calming hotel music to it but it did nothing to soothe my nerves at the thought of being totally surrounded by a mansion full of hungry eye gouging demons!

"Relax my family is much kinder than I am you'll probably like them a million times better, especially InuYasha," he spat like the name of the half demon repulsed him.

My heart sank in fear as my legs almost gave out on me.

"InuYasha lives here too?" I asked in a haunted sort of whisper.

"Yah sadly," he retorted venomously, a sound that didn't suit him one bit but then the unimaginable came out of his mouth and the sound of the information was like it was a message from Sati himself.

"We're brothers."

**Gasp! Like know one knew that and all but what ever I was having brain farts all the while doing this!!**

**Please Review!! and give helpful criticism!!**


	10. Chapter 10

"My name is Sesshomaru by the way," he said casually as he stepped out of the elevator.

My legs felt like jello and my heart was pounding sporadically.

"You probably already knew that, but it would be quite ac ward for you not to know since you'll be talking to me over the phone this weekend."

I still was in shock from the InuYasha thing and could barely comprehend the fact that they are brothers let alone process every thing else he was trying to tell me. He lead me down a long corridor and we took a left and came to a pretty good sized stair case. I groaned softly.

"I apologize in advance for this Rin," was all he said before picking me up bridal style in his arms and cradled me to his warm muscular chest.

I squealed from the surprise but other than that I had no time to react before we were down the stairs and he was settling me on my feet so gently that I assumed he thought that I was the most fragile thing in the world. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind as soon as we got to the bottom but all I could seem to do was blush furiously.

"Son you were supposed to be home an hour ago so we could discus business!" yelled a slightly taller looking Sesshomaru.

This man had his silver tresses in a pony tail and was dressed more in casual sweats and t-shirt though, and only had one blue jagged stripe on each cheek. Sesshomaru turned to face the man that was questioning him as quickly as he had picked me up not but ten seconds ago.

"Your always telling me to be kinder to the human race father so I have been practicing. As proof of this I decided to bring home a classmate but as you can clearly see she is here now due to your lack of patience."

His cold facade was unnerving and I felt as if I could cut the tension with a knife and feed it to the poor. But then just as quickly as it had come it had vanished.

"Why forgive me young lady my Son did not inform me that we would be having guests!" he boomed in a very loud but deep voice.

He proceeded towards me but Sesshomaru quickly sensed my fear and pulled me behind him.

"Rin is not very fond of demons Father," he answered simply.

His Father nodded in understanding and stepped away.

"Then why the hell is she hanging out with you!" asked a very annoying and familiar voice.

It was of course InuYasha. I couldn't help but tremble as he came closer. Sesshomaru must have noticed this because he pulled me to him even tighter and I felt suffocated yet the safest I have ever felt im my entire life.

"Because I'm bringing her home you idiot," he mumbled impassively.

"Well it looks like you brought her home for dinner," he laughed and flashed his fangs which looked sharp enough to slice my throat in one fluid motion.

"That would be lovely Sesshomaru!" shouted his father as he clasped his son on the shoulder.

"I'm sure the cooks wouldn't mind. Izayoi always demands too much for an army."

"No we have to get going once we discuss business father we have to practice for the Phantom of the Opera play coming up."

"Well dinner first, business after, than practice later," he declared profusely.

Sesshomaru uncharacteristically sighed as he lead her to the dining room awkwardly because she still needed her crutches and she was still behind him clutching on to his shirt for dear life in the process.

"We don't have to stay all night like my Father wants. We can leave any time you like. My Step Mother will be displeased to see you go but she will get over it."

"No my parent's won't be expecting me home any time soon. I suppose it won't be all that bad to stay for a while."

"Your a hell of a lot braver than my past girl friends have been," he smiled thinly as he pulled out a beautiful light brown wooden chair for me and sat in the one right beside me on my left.

The teen paled when she heard this and stuttered out, "it'sss n-not thatt b-bad is it?"

"Of coarse not. It's just that InuYasha probes them with very un-needed questions about our relationship. Just tell him we're not a couple and he'll probably fuck off."

_****_

_**Rin**_

Wow I couldn't believe this place. It was all so amazing! The table was huge and the chandelier was definitely worth more than my life! (which I guess is pretty worthless but what ever)

I so wouldn't mind living here by my self! I didn't want to leave but then again at the same time I couldn't wait to leave everything was extremely overwhelming. I wasn't to keen on the idea of InuYasha thinking that I was Sesshomaru's girl friend though that some what definitely pissed me off! Why the hell would I ever subject myself to getting with a demon? I wasn't totally brainless.

I don't really like the thought of getting beaten by my boy friend every day and every time I turn around. My attention was brought back when a soft and graceful looking woman in her late twenties came gliding in to the dining room in the most stunning gown I have ever seen. She was so lovely. The satin dress came all the way down and trailed behind her a ways. It was crimson red with light pink cherry blossoms going down the side and across the bust where a bright yellow ribbon held everything together.

She blushed as she came and sat down across from me.

"Sesshomaru darling, you forgot to mention that you were bringing your girl friend over for dinner. I would have dressed for the occasion!" she laughed.

"She is not my girl friend Izayoi. She is a classmate that I saw walking home in the rain and decided to stop and pick her up. We had coffee and I offered to take her home but some how she managed to get sucked into having dinner with us."

He explained so efficiently that my fears were burst as when the questions from InuYasha were going to start. Now that that was cleared up so early I was sure that there would be none. But of course as the cruel fates would allow it he had to assume something even worse.

"Wow so your fucking my brother for the hell of it? I thought you were afraid of demons Rin?" he asked disgustedly.

"InuYasha! Where have your manners gone to? She is a guest in our home you do not treat guests that way!"

"I'm merely speaking what everyone else is thinking" he shrugged nonchalantly.

I wanted to dig myself in the largest hole that I could muster and burry myself in it.

"I would never bring home a one night stand InuYasha you know that."

"First time for everything. I wouldn't put it past you," he grumbled while shoving a fork full of potatoes in his mouth.

The food was all delicious. We had fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, pasta salad, and biscuits. I hardly ate a bite with all the blushing I did and shame I felt even though I would never do anything like that demon or not. I'm nothing all that special, but I'm no whore either.

"Sesshomaru and I just met today and he was kind enough to offer me a ride home after he discussed some business with his father. I don't nor will ever do things that you are suggesting InuYasha." I glared giving him the cold stare that I have to others in New York many other times. It silently meant 'fuck off!'

To my surprise the glare worked and he was silenced immediately.

"By the way, I'm Izayoi dear. This is my husband, Inutaisho."

Izayoi had a kind look on her face while she introduced herself and her husband but on the inside I'm sure she was disgusted to even have me in her house at the moment.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am, my name is Rin," I said while trying to hold my fake smile in place.

"Where are you from Rin, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Inutaisho.

"Well," I started then took a deep calming breath.

"I was born in Tokyo but my house was burned down when I was seven. I was at my friend's house for a sleep over when it happened. Both of my parents and older brother died. I didn't have any other family here so I was sent to New York in the US to go live with my aunt and uncle in law. We didn't see eye to eye and after I saved up enough money I moved back here, got an apartment and now go to school."

I soon realized from the looks that I was receiving it would have been better to have told a total and complete utter lie then only a small part of the truth.

"Oh my God!" gasped Izayoi.

It looked as though she had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh no it's not that bad really!" I said trying to comfort the dramatic middle aged woman.

"I can't believe you would stay in school after everything that happened to you, every thing you lost."

I shrugged trying to wave it off like it was no big deal so she wouldn't feel bad for me any more.

"It's not that big a deal honestly. I hardly even remember what they were like."

"How are you doing in classes Rin?" asked Inutaisho, trying to change the subject.

"Very well thank you. I'm actually 2nd to graduate out of my class." I finally got to tell the truth about something and was proud of that.

"Wow Sweetheart that's awesome!" she giggled happily. I think this woman has bipolar or something!

"Thank you. I wonder who number one is I would like to see how far I am behind them so I could be number one. Not that I'm competitive or any thing but I'm not going to get into Yale on my good looks and money filled pockets."

"Good luck trying to knock that egotistical prick down!" snorted InuYasha as he nodded towards a blank faced Sesshomaru.

"Your the first to graduate Sesshomaru?" I asked astonished.

'Wow good looks, swagger and brains!' I said to myself realizing that this guy had the whole package going for him.

__

_**Sesshomaru**_

_****_

'Impressive. This girl is completely different than the others I have 'dated.' It certainly would make things interesting if we got together. If only she wasn't human!'

"Yes indeed I am going to be the first to graduate," I answered impassively.

"Well you might want to watch your back and do extra credit work because I'll be catching up to you soon!" she laughed.

It was a beautiful laugh. One that I wouldn't mind hearing more often and only keep them to myself and never have to share them with other people.

"Is that a threat Ms. Rin?" I asked trying to see how far she was willing to take showing off like this.

"Of course not! Merely consider this a friendly piece of advice. I'm not very competitive but I am very sneaky so don't slip up!"

"Don't worry about a thing. You couldn't take my place even if you tried," I gave back smugly.

"Do you wanna bet?" she asked childishly.

That sort of voice normally pisses me off but when it came from Rin my heart felt light as a bird.

"What's the wager?" I asked partly amused.

"Ummm... I don't know you think of a wager," she insisted as she got up to clear her plate and gace it to the cooks after thanking them for dinner.

This was about to get very interesting very quickly I assured myself as we bid my parents and InuYasha good night eventually and lead her up stairs to my room to work some home work for a bit while my Father and I discussed business.

Heading into his private study of which I have been in about a 1,000 times, found nothing impressive about it. I suppose others would though. It was the size of a large library, save for the millions of books. He did have quite a bit of books though. Mostly all of them concerned business crap but a couple involved law as well.

"Have a seat Son," he demanded as he shut the door behind me and I automatically sat in the large wooden, dark leather seat on the end of his huge orderly mahogany desk.

"What is this about Father?" I asked annoyed.

"Well as you know, when you were younger, in Jr. High we struck a business deal with Mr and Mrs. Onigumo. You would be giving until the end of your Sr. year then you would have to have picked a fiance by then-"

"You mean Onigumo as in Kiren and Sarah Onigumo?" I asked remembering Rin's last name and finally making the connection.

I actually haven't thought about that business deal in a while and almost forgot the whole thing along with the name.

"Yes of course. Those are the only Onigumo's that we know of why?"

"Were you not paying attention to Rin at the dinner table Father? Mr. and Mrs. Onigumo are dead!" I huffed quietly while trying not to lose my patience.

"Oh I had no idea that was little Rin! It's been forever since I've seen her. My she sure grew up quickly!" He exclaimed with genuine shock.

"No wonder why they haven't been reply to me e-mails or phone calls. A house fire..." he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts now so I patiently waited for him to come back.

"Well it is indeed a tragedy, but as we have discussed several time before the incident, that their company would be yours if you got married your Sr. year and shortly after supplied an heir."

'Damn I know where he's going with this too.'

"Though your year just started, I would prefer you to get the whole thing over with as soon as possible so you may concentrate the rest of your year on the fun activities."

"This is absolutely absurd Father! there is no way in hell that I can find someone suitable enough to marry before the end of the year!"

Fuck family duty and loyalty. I was pissed that he would pressure me into finding a woman worth my time so quickly!

"Now now, there is no need to panic. I have already set up some dates for you. Three lovely young ladies that are home schooled, have rich families, that are model beautiful, and more than willing to marry you!"

"I can't believe you! How can you expect me to marry someone I don't even know?" I asked bewildered yet calmer than before.

My Father put his hands in front of him and continued.

"I have personally picked them out for you Sesshomaru and if you date them sooner rather than later perhaps you will find one of interest."

'What ever. He did have a good point. I'm too busy to deal with a real relationship. Mina is out of the picture tomorrow any way. I would much rather marry a human than her!'

"Very well Father," I sighed in defeat as he clasped me on the shoulder and opened the door to let me out of his office.

"Excellent my boy! I will have a date arranged for the first one this weekend and send you the information about them tomorrow."

'I can't believe I'm going to go threw with all of this bullshit!' I scolded myself. Since when the hell has my Father ever decided my dates for me?

I walked briskly up the stairs, back to my bed room, flung the door open and looked around. The nine foot tall shelves held all of my favorite horror books. My work desk up against the left wall was organized to my liking and the crème colored shaggy carpet felt good against my feet once I took off my shiny italian suede shoes.

I undid my jacket and and threw it to the floor, loosened up my tie and unbuttoned the first four buttons to my shirt but stopped when I heard a soft sigh in the dark. I quickly turned on my lamp that was on the small dark wooden table next to my bed and saw a dark haired angel slightly move on my bed.

Well sure she wasn't an angel of course but she look just as beautiful and peaceful lying there sprawled out in the center of my king sized bed. In that moment it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders as I stood there captivated by her beauty. She had removed her school uniform and was now wearing one of my Linkin Park band t-shirts. It was way too long on her though and looked like a dress. Granted that it went down to her knees it was hikes up a bit so that I could get a view of her tantalizing creamy colored skin.

Then as if my body knew what was good for me I walked to the edge of my bed and kneeled down near her face. I brushed a stray hair away from her face and raked the back of my hand lightly across her left cheek. She then released a weak moan and shifted the tiniest bit. She wasn't snoring, merely lightly breathing threw her succulent looking parted lips. I then wondered how heavenly it would feel just to steal one quick taste. I knew I couldn't do it for fear that I would wake her and scare her off. The fact that the animal within me was urging me to take her made it that much more difficult to resist.

I finally decided to give in and take just one kiss. As I was slowly and carefully leaning down I panicked once I felt something smack me, but gently. I jumped back about five feet and silently cursed myself for almost kissing her. She stretched and yawned and I had a shirt on in about a split second before she opened her eyes.

_****_

_**Rin**_

_****_

__I felt even more tired now than when I had fallen asleep. The bed felt so wonderful just being sprawled out on top of it. I stretched and heard my arm bones crack when I did so. Threw half droopy eye lids I realized that Sesshomaru was standing right in front of me! I blushed once I remembered what I was wearing and quickly jumped off the bed to explain myself.

"I'm so sorry but I was so cold and wet and tired and your bed just looked so comfy. I didn't want to get it wet from my clothes. I spotted this t-shirt hanging on your closet door and a pair of boxers in the first drawer I looked threw. I didn't snoop through any thing I promise!"

I must have looked as ridiculous as I sounded because he didn't say anything for a while but just looked mr up and down with a raised eyebrow.

I felt sick after realizing that he was probably disgusted for having a human wearing his clothes. I couldn't stand being stared at so intently like this so I apologized quickly for wearing his clothes and grabbed my still damp uniform and hobbled to the connected bathroom that was right across from the bed. I had my hand on the bathroom door nob but he had his hand on my arm and I was soon pulled gently away from the door.

"There is absolutely no need to apologize or to try and explain to me that you were trying to get warm Rin."

He sounded so sincere and warm that I couldn't help but burst with a shy smile.

"However," he added, "it is 9:30 P.M. would you like me to take you home now so that you can get a full nights sleep?" he asked with more emotion than I have heard from him all day.

"Yes that would be nice, thank you," I whispered, still embarrassed about my situation.

Sesshomaru then went to his large walk in closet, and found for me a pair of gray sweat pants. He handed them to me and said,"I suggest you go put these on in case we go by InuYasha on the way out. Not that I mind your state of undress, but he will think we had sex and you will never hear the end of it," he explained.

"Good thinking," I complimented and blushed as I pulled up the shirt just enough so that I could slip the pants on over the boxers.

I wished that there was a mirror close by so I could see what I had to fix to look more appropriate, especially my hair but there was no time and I didn't want to keep him waiting so I pulled it back with my hair tie. I just had to grab my wet clothes and boots then I would be ready.

Hobbling over to get my clothes and back pack was a real pain in my now swollen ankle. It didn't hurt so much before but now it killed. I made it three agonizing steps and then lost my balance. I was surprised when I didn't crash to the floor but even more shock when I was a mere inch from Sesshomaru's face! I gripped his shoulders impulsively and felt my face for the millionth time that day go a scarlet red.

"Just take it easy there Rin," he whispered huskily into my ear and made my breath hitch. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my ear and it gave me goose bumps. Then out of nowhere I feel something wet and hot flick my ear lob. It was gone just like that though and I was then in his arms bridal style, being carried back over to the bed. He gently sat me down and told me to stay here.

"Sit tight. I'll be back with some ice for your ankle" he said back to his emotionless self.

I gulped and nodded trying to myself back under control.

He was back in no more than five minutes with a roll of duct tape and two big zip locked baggies filled ice wrapped in paper towels. He silently handed me the ice and went over to his dresser in the second drawer and pulled out a pair of long white socks.

"Put your foot on my knee," he demanded plainly.

I did as I was told and he bent down to my level and stretched out the tunnel of both the socks before easing one onto my swollen ankle.

"Thank you but I can do it myself," I mumbled, blushing profusely.

"I'm sure you could, but probably not without hurting yourself," he smiled while putting one ice pack in the front of the sock and one in back on my heel.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked on the verge of being offended.

I knew I was a complete klux, but it was a soft spot that I didn't like others to touch.

"I hate seeing you in pain," he said while glaring at me intently like he was when I woke up on his bed.

He put the sock back up where it was originally and then wrapped duct tape around the part where the ice was to keep it in place.

"Thank you," I smiled girlishly as he dressed my other non-injured foot.

"What ever lets get going," he sighed as he stood up to his full hight and handed me my crutches.

I was about to grab my other clothes and some how manage my combat boots, but the sexy god like creature beat me to it.

"I could take something at least," I mumbled now feeling insulted.

"You have your back pack that you can carry," he answered while opening the door for me.

"That's in your car!" I shouted while hoping my way out.

"You can get it out of the back once I drop you off." I knew then, by his attitude and self assurances, that the argument was over.

We didn't run into InuYasha to my luck. It felt as if it took forever to get me home though. Not that I was complaining. I had forgot my corn cd's and my ipod back in New York so I didn't get a chance to listen to my favorite band very often.

I told him the address to my apartment and that was all he needed apparently. We, well I, jammed out to Korn all the way their and almost finished the entire album!

I sighed when I realized that it was time for me to get out.

"Thanks again for the ice and the coffee and the ride and-well everything!" I laughed, remembering all the kind things he did for me.

"Your welcome," he replied, this time a smile lit up his face.

He got out with me and opened up the back of the car and grabbed my everything again besides my back pack and crutches which I happily took.

"How far up are you?" he asked while looking up at the apartment building.

"Seventh floor," I sighed, "thank God for the elevator!" I laughed as I tried to imagine him carrying me up seven flights of stairs.

He opened the door for me once again and I lead him down a long corridor until we came to the elevator at the end.

The music inside was so cheerful that it was very annoying but we got my floor soon and so it ended. We went down the hall, took the first left and my door was the last one on the right.

I unlocked the door and shoved it open. It was just how I left it, clean, all but a few dishes in the sink. Some say it was pretty drably and bare, but it wasn't like I could take all the pictures of my family with me when I ran away. Sadly I had to leave some things behind.

"It's small," he commented dryly as he sat my stuff down in the plush, light brown rocking chair.

"I don't need much space since it's just me."

"It's a bit bare as well."

"My suitcase and backpack couldn't fit all my pictures. I only brought the essentials with me," I explained calmly.

"It is decent I suppose and you did buy it all on your own," he mumbled to himself.

"Yah, so sorry if I'm not as rich as you. I actually have to work for a living and still manage to go to school!" I shouted, now feeling totally offended.

"That's all right, I forgive you," he sighed while coming closer to me and surprising me by picking me up off of my feet and dragging along my crutches in what would appear to be the area of my bed room.

He shoved the door open with little ease and entered the tiny excuse for a bed room. I had a twin sized bed and a dresser with a little closet right next to it. I managed to bring one family portrait that those wretched legal guardians of mine managed to have. It was the weekend before their murder, we spent Sunday lunch at the park like usual. The weather was amazing and we all had a great time as far as I can remember.

I was wearing my favorite, light purple colored dress, with the white and purple poko-dots on the ribbon that went around my waist and I ran around in my bare feet. My brother was wearing the usual sports attire, my dad in his normal business suit, while my mother looked beautiful in her crème colored sun dress with the purls that daddy had given her last year on Christmas.

"You all looked very happy," he commented as bounced me over closer to his chest, which made me squeal in shock, as he pulled back the covers and sat me down gently in bed.

"We were happy," I replied smiling to myself at the memory.

Just when I thought he was going to leave he sat down on the edge of my bed and gave me that glare that made me want to melt into his arms.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks and quickly turned away, but then his soft yet hard hand cupped my chin and brought my face back so our eyes met and I was immediately entranced and lost within those golden depths. His face was a hell of a lot closer than what I thought it was before and I couldn't help but lick my lips subconsciously in preparation for a kiss that I prayed would come.

"What are you doing tomorrow after school?" he asked while looking down at my lips the whole time.

"N-nothing!" I gasp slightly as he lightly traces my bottom lip with his thumb.

Our eyes finally met again but his were half lidded and had a glazed over kind of look to them. I'm sure mine were as well, and my breathing was definitely heavier than normal.

"Would you like me to take you back to my place after school then so we could go over our lines and practice a few songs together?" he asked.

"Yah sure," I whispered huskily feeling my voice almost crack from wanting to ravish him.

'What the hell am I thinking? I'm supposed to hate demons not want to get physical in bed with them! Bad Rin!' I scolded my self, or at least tried to but then all thought of breaking his hold on me quickly vanished as his lips finally crashed upon mine in an urgent yet passion filled kiss.

I reacted instinctively and grasped on to his shoulders to pull myself up and deepened the kiss. The butterflies were so intense that it felt as if I was going to be sick but of course I wasn't. Shocks of electricity coursed threw my veins and it felt like I was on fire.

Then shifting his body on my bed he gently laid me back against the pillows without breaking the kiss. Something wet and warm then traced it's way across my bottom lip and I gasped from the amazing feeling of it.

I wasn't in the slightest bit hesitant when his tongue searched out mine, I met him for battle in a split second despite the fact that I have never been kissed before let alone had a make out session with someone that could pass for a god!

His hair was just a soft as I had thought and was wonderful to run my fingers through. Soon though I impulsively dug my nails into his back when I felt his ever so clever hands roam over my sensitive body.

Apparently dog demons get off from pain because I heard him moan in pleasure and thought that it was pain. I reluctantly broke the kiss so I could have a second to breathe. His steamy kisses traveled to my neck and then down past my throat. A low moan also escaped my lips as I felt the eagerness of his hands hike up the hem of my long shirt and seek out the clasp to my bra.

It was undone in a moments notice and I couldn't help but whine in protest. He stopped what he was doing at once and looked up at me. A quick flash of fear dominated my other senses for the briefest of moments as soon as I noticed the magenta stripes on his cheek were wider and jagged and his eyes were a crimson red glow. No iris nor pupil, just all red.

I impulsively pushed him away and covered up as fast as I could possible. I wasn't entirely afraid but I wanted to make sure that he was in control and not the beast the resides within him. My fear instantly spiked though once I heard him growl my name in a low throaty voice that was not all his.

"Rrriiiinnn... you will not deny us!" he shouted while climbing back on top of me and pinning my arms down.

"Sesshomaru please stop!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face like a faucet.

I could no longer see. Tears clouded my vision, but I could feel the grip on my wrists loosen slowly as well as his body tremble against mine.

'This is the last time I ever trust a demon!' I thought as the tears became worse and I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Riiiinnn...?" he growled again but this time it seemed more like a question and he wasn't so menacing.

"Sesshomaru, please don't..." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Rrriiiinnnn, please f-forgive me for b-being so weak," he begged still growling but sounding so pathetic at the same time.

I noticed that hid eyes were still red but that was all I could manage to make out, before he leaned back down over me.

'This is it,' I thought to myself as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I was going to be ripped apart by a demon that I actually found trust for. What a way to go.

Then as if to confirm my fears, he plunged his fangs into my throat. The physical pain was unbearable, but the pain of having my trust broken was even worse and I couldn't even scream as he continued to bare down on me. I succumbed to the pain and let the darkness of unconsciousness take over. I would soon be able to join my family in the after life.


	11. Chapter 11

_** I was actually going to discontinue this story but then I received a message from a fan asking me to update... so here it is!**_

I awoke with a start. My body was trembling uncontrollably as I threw off the covers. Trying to remember what had happened was like asking a baby to suit up and fly to the moon. I thought I had died and was in heaven with my family. Maybe I did die and came back. Or more possibly it was a dream. Thinking about it now I don't know how I should feel about that. Finally I decided not to think about it and tried to put it in the back of my mind.

Sighing heavily was for some reason, painful. My neck throbbed and it hurt to move or tilt my head. Then all the events of last night came rushing back to me full force. I was pissed!

'Who the hell does he think he is! Thinking he could try and take advantage of me, like that no less!'

I quickly got out of bed but that was a bad idea. My head kept spinning and I quickly lost my balance. I fell back on my bed and curled up in a ball. I felt like shit. I took caution of my ankle (which no longer hurt like hell now), and got back under the covers and tried miserably to fall back to sleep.

Though as predicted, that no good, trust destroying, woman using, son-of-a-bitch kept haunting me and sabotaging my slumber.

'Why didn't he kill me?' I kept asking myself.

I knew nothing of demon customs, but maybe it was like some sort of dominance thing. Maybe he wanted to kill me in front of everyone to prove how bad ass he is and the bite was just a little taste of the real pain that was to soon come. Feeling anxiety and fear like I never had before, I whipped out my cell from my clothes from last night and held down on two. I was put right to voice mail.

"Sango, its Rin. Please come get me as soon as you get this. Im not okay. Im not coming in to school if you don't come get me. I was attacked last night. Please hurry!" I was crying like a baby as I screamed every word practically. For the millionth time in my life, it felt like my world was falling apart. I suppose this time I sort of knew what was coming but the betrayal hurt even worse. I had trusted him so quickly, unlike all the others that were really nice and sociable toward me.

I tried not thinking about what was most likely to come soon and lay back down. It was 5:30 A.M.. My alarm is what had woken me up. Home by Three Days Grace was still playing and so I shut it off even though I really like the song. I think I had finally nodded off by accident because when I awoke someone was banging at my door.

I didn't answer. Instead I tiptoed up to the small peephole and saw Sango still banging.

"Open up its-" she didn't even have time to finish her demand. I had already flung the door open and had jumped into her arms and started bawling once more.

"Rin Honey look at me!" she shouted pulling at my arms in a pathetic attempt to remove me from her.

She sighed and gave up. We awkwardly went back into my apartment. It was awkward because she had to walk with me still holding onto her like a monkey on his momma doing a front piggy back ride. We sat there for a while on my love seat, the only piece of furniture in the living room besides for the small old fashioned antenna t.v..

"Please Rin," she begged trying to move the hair out of my face.

"Tell me what happened."

I slowly picked up my head from her shoulder and told her everything. To Sesshomaru picking me up for coffee, going to his house for dinner, then him bringing me home and us making out on my bed and finally he attacking me like that had been his true intention the entire time.

"Oh Rin, he didn't mean to attack you!" she laughed uncontrollably while trying not to seem rude, which was safe to say that it didn't work.

"What the hell are you talking about? You weren't their. He attacked me Sango. There's no way Im going back to school with him there!"

"Rin he didn't attack you! Just calm down and let me explain," she sighed sounding tired so I decided to give her a break.

"Alright start explaining then," I huffed in annoyance.

"No, go get dressed and lets go. I'll tell you on the way to school."

"I want to know now!" I demanded, but she would have none of that and pointed to my bedroom.

"I assure you, your in no danger now get your ass dressed!"

Sango can be pretty intimidating so I argued no further, grabbed a fresh uniform and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. It calmed my nerves instantly but a fresh wave of anxiety washed over me as soon as I got out.

My legs were shaky and I felt as if I were going to be sick again. I finally got dressed and fell only twice from my ankles' constant throbbing. My boots were even more of a pain to put on, but at least I could do those siting down. Doing a little make-up, I hobbled out the door with her supporting the left side of me so I wouldn't fall again.

Climbing into her truck was a huge pain in the ass, but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as getting into Sesshomaru's car.

"So how bad is the bite?" asked the amused bitch of a friend.

"Still all red. Now start talking!" I demanded while searching threw her glove compartment in search of something to cover up my wound with.

"Well long story short, he marked you as his mate," she shrugged as if it were like telling a child that the sky was blue.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I shrieked now just furious. There was no way in hell I was marrying a demon.

"You know, some would jump at the chance of getting in the sack with Sesshomaru. Here you are now marked by him with hundreds of nights and more with him in bed. You should count yourself lucky."

"But Sango, his eyes were all red, the marks on his face were jagged. Im telling you he looked famished and what he wanted to eat was me!" I cried still fearful of going to school and facing him in music.

"Don't worry about it. Im sure you think demons and monsters are the same, but really they are civilized." She said this a few other times before as well to try and convince me to have her friend Ayame over, but it never works.

"Please Sango. Im sorry that Im so judgmental towards demons but please tell me theres a way to have this removed!" I pleaded.

"Of course there is we learned all about it in Global Economics. Weren't you paying attention?"

"No. Please educate me."

Going threw the green traffic light she sighed heavily. The day was beautiful, the exact opposite of my mood. I knew Sango wanted to skip today and hang out with Ayame and Kagome down at the outlet mall, but even if I told her to go and have fun, she still would have stayed.

"If the mark is unintentional, then the marked and the marker have to go in front of demon court and plead there case in order to have the mark annulled. The catch though, is that half demons are becoming more rare now days. A lot of judges, if the cases do not seem to have a valid enough reason, they won't pass the annulment."

"Which pretty much means Im screwed," I sighed miserably almost submitting to defeat.

"No, not necessarily. Lawyers are able to be involved and Sesshomaru's Dad is the best lawyer in Japan so I'm sure it'll be no problem."

We pulled into the parking lot and Sango grabbed my crutches as I tried climbing out. Now with fear and a hurt ankle I was even more ditzy than usual. I walked into school and surprisingly I didn't have a heart attack. Nothing happened. There were no kids around to cause me to fall.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I whispered to myself but Sango heard and answered.

"The mark must be pretty strong. Usually demons stay a certain distance away from another demon's marked out of respect, but this is ridiculous. Either this is out of immense respect or fear," she answered in aw.

"Well either one works for me." At least I wouldn't be flocked by a million other demons and be called a whore or a slut every time I turn around because others wanted Sesshomaru and so they think that I got to him first when they've probably been trying all four years of his high school career.

"Lets get something to eat before we head to class. We'll be marked absent for most of them any ways, whats wrong with being absent for Calculus?"

We were walking up to get in the massive line when all the demons that were in line suddenly left. Yah that's fear for ya!

"Wow, I guess being his mate does have its advantages in general," I shrugged as we got our food and sat at the table closest to the door to outside. Despite the fact that I didn't sit anywhere near any other demons, they all got up from their seats and bunched over to the other side of the cafeteria.

Sango seemed to be getting a kick out of this. She was laughing her ass off and I wanted to throttle her. I wanted to be left alone by demons, but this_ was _just ridiculous. I didn't want them to think that they had to be afraid of me!

I saw Ayame in line, and took a deep breath. Sango did say that she was really nice. I picked up my crutches and hobbled over to her, which Im sure left Sango and everyone else in shock, but I could never be sure because I never looked back to see. Ayame turned around before I got one word out.

"Hey Rin! You look like your doing better," she winked discreetly, while giving me this huge knowing grin.

"Yah, much better," I mumbled letting a slight blush tint my cheeks. "Would you like to eat with Sango and I?" I asked while holding my breath.

"Yah sure!" she giggled, excitedly seeming surprised. She probably thought that I despised her. She quickly got her food and joined us at the table. I smiled my brightest despite the fact that I was receiving intense glares from the others.

"So what's it like?" she asked as if she were mesmerized.

"What's what like?" I asked shrugging.

"You know, being someone's mate!" she squealed, no longer try to contain her excitement.

"I don't feel any different. Im in a little pain, but besides that everything feels normal."

"Just wait till you see Sesshomaru then. I've known him for a couple of years. Rin he's been moping all day!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. For some reason my chest was in pain and I couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru off on his lonesome in a corner, mopping.

"Don't tell him I told you this cuz he would totally end my life, but we tell each other everything. We're like brother and sister. The close kind. He was depressed that you weren't here this morning. Hw said that if it weren't for having a test in almost all his classes today, that he was going to go and get you."

"You see Rin, as soon as he marked you the pull started!" hissed Sango.

"Alright, what the hell does that mean!" I asked frustrated that they knew what was going on with me when I had no clue. It reminded me of when I was ten and started my period for the first time. I thought I was dying and my Aunt laughed at me like I was retarded, but soon she realized that I was crying and explained everything...in full detail.

"Well its hard to explain," started the red haired, pig-tailed teen demon.

"Have you ever seen Breaking Dawn?" asked Sango.

"Of course. Who hasn't?"

"Well you know when Jacob imprints on Renesmee? How he doesn't wanna leave her side for anything? Thats sort of how demons feel after they mark someone. They become obsessed with each other."

"Weird, Im not obsessed with Sesshomaru," I pointed out.

"You also haven't seen him since he marked you either so you wont feel anything yet," Ayame explained.

"This is so messed up. I don't even know Sesshomaru that well at all. He just bit me. He didn't ask, he just did it!" I was getting riled up again. I already had a diagnosed phobia of demons in general, now I was supposed to be obsessed with one? What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

"He probably thought that you wanted to be marked since-"

"Rin..." came the cold, velvet voice of the devil himself.

My heart sank and I couldn't help but let out a loud gulp as I hesitantly turned around to face my death. The look on his face was unreadable, but it shocked me no less. I expected him to look pissed or at least upset. His face was a blank impassive stare. It's a good thing I was sitting down though, because my legs were trembling and I would have collapsed other wise. My focus was completely on Sesshomaru but I could feel the fear and tension rolling off Sango and Ayame.

He finally turned around and with his back to me he said, "Let's go."

If he was a reck before I was here and he was relieved now, he sure as hell didn't seem like it. Its not like I needed the help getting up, but I figured he would have at least offered like he did yesterday. Biding my friends a short good bye, I rushed to catch up to him.

_**Sesshomaru**_

'Why the hell wasn't she here on time?'

I couldn't help but feel over protective, but I was so disappointed that she would just out right avoid seeing me!

Today I had the candy red convertible with the top down, it being a nice day and all. I waited almost impatiently in the drivers seat while she struggled to get settled in and throw her crutches in the back.

As soon as we were all set I slammed on the gas and booked it out of the parking lot. I was so angry that I had to keep one hand on the steering wheel and the other in the seat with my nails digging into my hand until I smelled the blood dripping onto the seat.

I took the back mountain roads so that traffic lights wouldn't intervene with my accelerating speed. The scent of salt suddenly overpowered the smell of my blood. I turned to the pathetic, mortal child that had been driving me to insanity with worry all day, to see that she was crying while gripping onto the seat and seat belt for dear life.

I was scaring her. That much was obvious. I felt a twinge in my chest that made me feel terrible for scaring her further, but I sped up more anyway now trying to reach my destination at full speed.

"Put your fucking seatbelt on!" she screamed once she felt the violent tremble of the car growling harder.

Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see me smile in satisfaction when she told me to do something to benefit my own safety, though I didn't comply.

In no time at all we were at the top of the platue where I had taken Inuyasha when he was a lot younger and still looked up to me. It's where I taught him how to play baseball. Their were trees surrounding the area, but right in the middle was a huge round dirt crater.

I parked on the edge of the forrest and heard her sigh in relief.

"What the hell was that all about?" she screamed with tears still streaming down her face.

"If you wanted to give me a heart attack, congratulations, I think you just succeeded!"

I felt like an ass now for making her so upset, but when I was driving I felt pretty smug.

"Just tell me what I did to make want to kill-"

I took her into my arms and held her tightly for fear that she would try to pull away. Their was no reasonable explanation for my actions so I just held her and refused to let go.

_**Rin**_

I wanted to push him away and hit him for pretty much kidnapping me from school and nearly giving me a heart attack three different times in the past ten minutes, but now I felt safe. Being tight and secure in his arms, I knew everything was going to be fine. I sighed and relaxed a little. He smelled like...I don't know...my world.

His hold was crushing and I needed to breathe.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly as he released his hold just enough to be able to see my face.

"Im sorry if I upset you." I said this not knowing what else to say.

"Why weren't you at school earlier?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Partly because I missed the bus, and the other, I didn't know if you would want me to be their..." I mumbled, thinking as I was saying this that maybe I shouldn't have said that last part.

"Rin...I marked you as my mate. I was devastated!"

"Well I didn't know, and still don't know how a lot of these things work. I went to an all human school in the States." I said this trying to remain calm and not snap at him, remembering that he could snap me like a twig at the very least.

"Rin," he sighed, while taking my hand in his and placing it on his chest, over his heart.

"Please don't make me explain everything to you. It's so complicated."

"Theirs no need to. We're getting the mark revoked anyway, right?" I asked.

His eyes widened as if he were in agony, for only the briefest of moments and then he was back to his stoic masked self.

"Is that what you want Rin?" he asked closing his eyes, almost sounding hurt.

"Sesshomaru...I don't even know you. Before I met you, which was yesterday for god's sake, I was petrified of demons and this morning I had breakfast with Ayame! Im not ready to commit the rest of my life to someone that I just met yesterday."

"Very well then. We'll put in a request to meet with demon council Friday after school," he said sounding as impassive as ever.

I nodded in thanks. I couldn't believe it was that easy, but I was grateful. Then it occurred to me.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked feeling a bit awkward to still be in his embrace when we just agreed to get the mark revoked.

"We go back to school," he sighed, "it may be wise to stick close to me though until we get the mark removed. Mina will be pissed off at you even though its not your fault. Im obviously strong, but I can only protect you when I know your in danger, which will be within a 100 feet of me."

"Why do you care?" I asked impulsively.

"Until the mark is gone we'll continue to be linked together. I can feel all your pain, emotional and physical, and vise versa. That means I have to lay off InuYasha until then or our fight could mean your life would be harmed."

"Oh..." was all I could get my mouth to form to his response.

Back at school, Drama class had just started and we were warming up.

'Oh what an eventful day this has turned out to be,' I sighed to myself, and here it was not even 10:00 yet!

_**Hope you don't mind the shortness! I'll try not to take a year to up date again next time!**_


End file.
